


Sunflowers & Mudpies

by Kasai_No_Oni



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Cliffhangers, Dirty Jokes, Double Oc's, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Meddling Kids, Multi, Original Character(s), Randomness, Self-Insert, Shinigami Sucks, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasai_No_Oni/pseuds/Kasai_No_Oni
Summary: They weren't here because they wished it, they weren't here because it was their only choice, hell...they didn't even GET a choice. Forced to do tasks in a world they thought was fake, it was either do it or die. But that didn't stop them from changing everything they could...everything they knew. Because those smiles...they were real. Double OC/SI's. Saving the world one mudpie at a time.





	1. A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> HELLLOOOOOO! Kasai here starting another story when I haven't even touched my last one in 7 months! I'm horrible I know *tears*. But my head never rest and an idea about Double OC's recently took over my mind so here we go! This was written all in one day! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (sadly).
> 
> QUICK TIPS:
> 
> Maize is pronounced as Maze.
> 
> Raine is pronounced as Rain.
> 
> These 2 are twins. Do not let my writing fool you.
> 
> ENJOY

 

* * *

**(Maize's POV** )

" _How….did this come to be?"_

' _It was all your fault is how!'_ My sister said, well not really she thought, but I could hear now which is so freaky but cool at the same time!

' _How could this possibly be 'cool' you stupid breed of human!'_

" _Hey now! That was a mean thing to say!"_

' _If you don't shut your-"_

" _ **Would the both of you stop thinking and pay attention"**_

I jerked away from my sister's glaring face as we were having an intense staring contest during are mental conversation. I looked up at the imposing being, blue skin, white hair, yellow eyes, mouth full of sharp teeth holding a dagger. There was no doubt in my mind.

' _Then your an idiot'_ I ignored my baby sister.

This is Shinigami-sama.

And not just any Shinigami.

Oh no.

We had the infamous soul swallowing, biju containing, father stealing Shinigami from Naruto.

"He is not, god what is wrong with you! He is clearly some kind of sicko. Just look at him!"

I turned towards my sister who was sneering at Shinigami-sama with distaste before she turned towards me with a hard glare. I stuck my tongue out at her, which caused her to clench her fist.

"He most certainly is, maybe if you watched Naruto with me more you would know"

"And if you would stop watching such shit all the time, maybe you wouldn't be SUCH AN IDIOT!"

I frowned at my sister, slightly hurt. I didn't blame her though, I was the one that sent us here.

"That's such a mean thing to say baby sister, I'm not an idiot" She simply gave me a withering glare before turning away from me. I flinched before looking back up at the god.

"You are Shinigami-sama, right?" My sister whipped around her kinking hair hitting my face as her brown eyes blazed. She opened her mouth ready to scream I bet before she was stopped.

" **That's right gaki, I have a request for you and your sister"** My sister instantly wavered her eyes wide as she stared at the god.

' _No way! He's a death god!"_

" _Told ya"_

I tilted my head in thought. What exactly did he want with us? Almost as if he heard my unspoken questioned the death god showed me his teeth, I would call it a grin but it was full of malicious intent.

" **I know as of now, Maize you think you killed you and your sister"**

My sister stiffened besides me as I deflated in my seat. I felt cold all of sudden as I recalled how I accidently left the gas on in my drunken state my baby sister unaware of my mistake as she slept on the conch . I brought my quivering hands up to my face as tears formed in my eyes.

"Yes I-" I couldn't say it out loud.

" _I'm a killer"_ I choked down a sob as my sister put her arm around me.

"Maize….you know- I know it was an accident" I shook my head.

"It was still my fault we died. I'm a horrible big sister, I ruined our lives, sis….I ruined your life"

My sister tried to respond, but once again she was cut off.

" **Actually my dear, that was all me"** I froze blinking back tears in my confusion.

"W-what?"

The death god let out a deep chuckled that caused me to to shiver in the most unpleasant ways.

" **You see gaki, I needed a pair of flesh bags to do my bidden. I normally would get any old soul from my own domain, but their souls are usually….tainted you can say. No, I needed fresh , untainted, intelligent souls"**

I couldn't believe it! I wasn't a killer, but that also meant that Shinigami-sama straight up killed us. Turning to see how my sister felt I could see my sister getting angrier by the minute as the god continued telling us why he brought us here.

" **I couldn't just kill you myself as I only collect souls, I have nothing to do with how you die despite popular beliefs. So I made a deal with Fate and she agreed to cut the strings on you and your sisters lives in exchange I would have to grant you an ability on the request I have for you"**

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" My sister exploded..

"Raine-"

"NO MAIZE! THIS DISGUSTING PIECE OF TRASH RUINED OUR LIVES!"

There were tears of anger and sadness streaming down her face as I felt my own tears sting behind my eyes. Shinigami-sama however looked utterly amused by the yelling.

The bastard.

"WE HAD DREAMS, GOALS, ARE WHOLE LIVES AHEAD OF US AND YOU AND THAT-THAT _BITCH_ DESTROYED THAT!"

I didn't think the god could look any more scary then he did now, but boy was I wrong. I suddenly felt like I couldn't breath as an overwhelming pressure settled on me. His face twisted into a vicious glare as he snarled down at my sister.

" **Shut your mouth about Fate gaki! Do not pretend like you had a wonderful life. I picked up a pair of orphans. no one would miss you. You two were never well liked either".**

I flinched at the gods statement.

The fucker wasn't wrong.

My sister and I were a pair of bitches. We didn't care for others opinions nor their feelings. We were cold, distant, apathetic and all around terrible people to be around. We were brutally honest with what we had to say.

We spared no one.

Pushing my sister behind me I stood as tall as my 5'6 frame would allow me to and declined his offer.

"I'm sorry Shinigami-sama, but we'll have to decline"

The god simply snorted at me. Baring his teeth in anger.

The shithead.

" **You have no choice, YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!"** He hissed before lunging at me with his dagger, that he somehow removed from his mouth without me noticing.

I let out a sharp scream before I was pushed to the side by my sister. Hitting the ground painfully I quickly turned around just as the death god stabbed his dagger thru my sister's stomach.

"RAINE!" I screamed in horror.

She leaned over the blade letting out a hoarse scream before the Shinigami promptly removed the blade from her abdomen causing her to _exploded_ into blue shimmering lights. The lights the spiralled into a small orb with a small wisp at the top.

"No no no no no NO NO NO!" I screamed scrambling over to where my sister once stood. I felt my eyes water as I let out a gut wrenching sob.

"Why…." I whispered brokenly.

The bastard only gave me a sharp grin before gripping the glowing orb.

" **Do not fret, your sister is right here gaki. I needed to get rid of your physical forms is all"**

I blinked in confusion not understanding how a fucking glowing orb was my baby sister. He simply chuckled before turning away from me. Before I could scream the burning questions I had for god he began to make regurgitating noises. There was a loud squshing noise before something hit the ground with a splat. The death god bent down to pick up whatever just came out of his mouth as the ground began to shake.

'W-what's h-happening?" I hiccuped tears still clouding my vision.

I was ignored as small black tables began to appear around us. The shaking stopped and the Shinigami suddenly whipped back around and appeared in front of me holding a...body?

"W-WHAT THE HELL!" I screeched staring at the tiny body that he held. It was pale, naked, bald, and male.

The god laid the body in front of me and waved a hand in the hair. I flinched as objects began to appear on the small tables. I stared up at the god, looked down at the body and started back at him. He huffed at me quietly.

" **Well are you going to pick or do I have to pick for you!"**

I blinked back my tears and snarled at the god.

"Pick? Pick what exactly?! I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW A FLOATING, GLOWING ORB IS MY SISTER, YOU ASS!"

The god snarled back pushing the orb towards my face.

" **This! You fool, is your sister's soul. And this-"** He pointed towards the body. **"Is the husk of a flesh bag that I have aquired for your sisters use. Around you are 10 of the ability I have decided you can have on your quest"**

I blinked once.

Twice.

Before a felt heat crawl up my neck.

"You should have said that earlier" He gave me a savage grin before making a shooing motion.

" **Hurry and choose before I do it for you gaki"**

I swallowed down a growl before moving towards one of the tables. On it sat a single candle that was lit with a bright flame and next to that was a simple cup of water and next to that was a fucking rock! A rock! Scratching my head in confused I turned towards the god.

"I'm sorry, but what exactly do any of these mean?" He growled at me annoyed.

" **You do not need to be told that, the one that was meant for you and your sister shall be felt in your heart. Ignore all others….even the tempting one"** he grumbled the last part to himself.

" _Okay….but I still don't know what that means!"_

Grumbling slightly to myself I ignored the candle, cup, and rock. I turned my attention towards a piece of scrap metal and...what the! A fucking radio!

"What the hell…." I whispered to myself.

Shaking it off I turned towards the next one which was a beautifully blooming peach tree. It almost seemed to glowing and I inched closer to it reaching out to touch it.

" **Do remember gaki, if you touch it you're stuck with it"**

I jumped at his voice before shooting him a glare. Taking a deep breathe I moved my hand to touch the peach tree when I suddenly paused as a feeling of dread washed over me. Glancing to the right, I was met with a pitiful plant in a tiny pot. It was dark green and looked like it was on it last leg. Shaking away my nerves I reached for the peach tree again only to feel that shiver of dread again.

" _I feel like something is very_ _ **off**_ _with this tree"_

Turning away from the tree I focused my attention on the pitiful plant. It honestly reminded me of all the times my sister and I spent with our mother before she passed trying to start up our own garden.

We failed spectacularly, but the memories we made with them…..

I never forgot.

Reaching towards the plant I paused once more before steeling my resolve and picking up the plant holding it close to my chest. Whipping around I faced the god and shoved the plant towards him. He gave me one of his creepy grins chuckling all the way.

" **Wise choice"**

He snacted the plant away from me and brought it up to my sister's soul. Clenching the plant in his fist he reopened it to show me a bright green orb. He then placed the smaller orb next to my sister's and I watched in fascination as her soul sucked up the green orb making her soul bigger and changing it's blue color to a leafy green shade.

"Woah…."

Wiggling the soul in his hand he lean down and slammed his fist into the tiny body. I closed my eyes tightly as a green flash almost blinded me. Opening my eyes I blinked a few times to correct my vision. Looking down at the changed body I didn't get a chance to examine my sister's new body as a sharp pain erupted from chest. Gasping in shocking I looked up at the Shinigami who was giving me a crazed grin.

"W-w-why?" I gasped out.

" **You need a body too"**

The last thing I heard before I blacked out was that fuckers insane cackle.

Damn him.

* * *

**(Raine's POV)**

Shifting around on the ground I began to blink rapidly, my eyelids felt so heavy.

"W-where am I?" I questioned to myself groggily.

I rubbed my eyes briefly before looking up into demonic yellow and black eyes. Screaming in fear I backed away from the thing only to hit another person. Twisting around I looked down at a tiny child with wild honey-blonde hair, tan skin, and a simple white tunic on.

" **I'm glad that you're awake Raine"** The thing hissed out.

Whipping back around I started up at the creature still confused before memories began rushing back. I gripped my hair with my small hands as I began to develop a headache.

Wait.

 _Small_ hands.

Pulling my hands up to my face I gazed at my tiny, tan, pudgy hands. Trembling slightly I stood up on my short legs and glared up at the _Shinigami_.

"What the hell happened to me?! And what did you do to Maize?"

The creature began to laugh at me before pointing to the child next to me.

" **That's him"**

Gaping in shock I looked back at the child before turning back to the creature.

"That is not Maize! It can't be!" He cackled once more.

" **Oh but that is your dear sister, or should I say brother?"**

Shaking my head in denial I took a step back away from the demon.

"W-what d-d-did yo-you do to u-us?" I stuttered out, failing to hide my fear.

" **Why don't you ask your brother?"**

Before I could ask him what he meant a heard a loud groan directly behind me. Whipping around I looked at the child-Maize as she-he opened up startling bright forest green eyes.

"Owwww what did I hit?" child-Maize said rubbing her-his head.

"Maize?" I trembled.

Was this really my sister…..or brother?

She-he let out a sharp gasp as she-he whipped her-his head to look at me. Before I could speak she-he suddenly appeared in front of me causing me to take a step back.

"Raine?!" tears filled her-his eyes before she-he gave me a bear hug. Before abruptly pulling away.

"Look at you!" She-he gasped.

"Look at _you_ " I said back laughing quietly.

Up close I could see the tiny details on Maize's face. She-he had a round face with pink tinged cheeks, a small nose and full lips. She-he also had 3 moles on her-his face two under her-his left eye and one under her-his lip on the left. Despite the sunflower wildness to my sister's-brother's hair it looked soft. And the eyes. I didn't have words for them other than the fact that they were other-worldly.

"You're beautiful" I breathed out. She-he flushed slightly.

"We look the same bitch!"

We both giggled and I couldn't help the relief that filled me. Maize was the same.

" **Awww isn't this absolutely sickening"**

I turned my gaze towards the demon and glared harshly grabbing my sister's-brother's hand tightly.

" **I would just** _ **love**_ **for you to continue, but I have places to be and** _ **you**_ **flesh bags have to get your drop"**

I looked at Maize with confusion and was met with the same look.

" **What?"** We both said confused. The demon leaned over both of us placing his hand on the wall behind us.

Turning around I watched amazed as the demon made a door appear on the door. It was large and very old looking with writing I couldn't recognize. He gripped the worn out handle before pulling it open slowing. I closed my eyes as a bright light assaulted me, blinking them open I gaped in shock. It was the sky. _Literally_ the sky.

I took a step back, I felt cold hands pushing me back. Looking at my sister-brother in fear I gripped her-his hand tightly.

" **Usually the drop is only reserved for new souls getting to their bodies but-"**

He gave us a savage grin

" **I think this is perfect for the both of you"**

And then….

He pushed us.

* * *

 


	2. What's Done Is Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maize and Raine enter a whole new world....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTICE BELOW FOR PREVIOUS READERS! SKIP IF YOU'RE NEW!
> 
> HELLOOOOO KIDDIES ^_^. Now if you read the previous chapter oh lets say 3 weeks ago you're probably wondering "TF Kasai u said u wld update in a couple of days?" And that was the plan, butttttt you see what had happened was. To put it simply I fell out of works with this story. Now if you're new AKA just read this chapter today(even tho i said you didn't have to read this) you're probably thinking "TF. This story only has 2 chapters. Hw can u already be sick of it?". LOL I asked myself the same thing, but till this day I still don't know what's wrong with me. I definitely was into the premise(still into it as I updated), but as I typed out more chapters for this story 3 weeks ago it started to feel like work more than fun.
> 
> What I mean by that is that all the stories that I have up(which isn't much) I write purely for fun, and when they stop being fun to write it gets harder and harder to continue. So I had about 10 chapters ready for this story a week ago(I can write 16 pages in about a day), and planned to put up the 2nd and 3rd chapter 2 weeks ago. But I ended up scrapping all the chapters just this week as I worked on chapter 11. Why you ask? Because I wasn't feeling my writing anymore.
> 
> I felt like I did Maize and Raine all wrong like their characters were off, too generic and flat(I limited the amount of cursing and vulgar things that came out of their mouths, thus hindering their personalities. They're not the nicest of people), and the story just like any other SI story, and I'm not about that life. It's hard to be original with a premise so overused, but I felt what I had plan would be different(Kind of like my other story; Of Foxes, Dogs, and Gods). Is different, but when I reread those chapters I hated that I limited myself. The one thing I hate in a story filled with strong characters is a weak character AKA weak SI or OC. So in my attempts to not let my characters turn into Mary Sue's I ended hating them, and you never want to hate your OWN characters. So I said FUCK IT! Threw out all the pre written chapters and decided to write this however I feel like writing this. Maize and Raine are not going to end up Godly or whatever , but they're going to be way stronger than the average ninja. Don't worry, they're still totally starting their own clan(I've never seen it done). I would say this is a rewrite, but considering the fact that I never posted all 10 chapters let's just say this is a different approach than what I previously planned.
> 
> WHICH IS WHY I ALSO RENAMED IT AND GAVE IT A NEW SUMMARY!
> 
> Story was previously called A Clan of Misfits.
> 
> Damn that was long AF, but not to worry I'm done talking let's get on with chapter 2!
> 
> ENJOY!

 

_**(Maize POV)** _

I dropped my sister turned brother's hand in shock as my new, tiny feet slipped from the ground into open air. Screaming in panic and fear I desperately reached for the end of the door only for it to slip out of my grip as I plummeted down. I blinked back tears as wind rushed around me, twisting my body in the open sky I tried to turn to see my twin who was yelling just as loud.

"Oh my god. Oh My God. OH MY GOD! WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'-. !"

I narrowed my eyes in thought. There was no way we were going to die from this drop. The bastard pretty much yanked us from our old life into this. He said he needed us to do his 'bidding', whatever that meant. So I highly doubt that he would just kill us off the first chance he got.

' _Raine!? Raine! Can you hear me? Calm down, we're not gonna die from this!'_ I thought to my brother who showed no reaction to hearing me.

Guess I gotta do it the old fashion way.

I jerked in the air my new limbs refusing to move the way I wanted to. Clenching my teeth I finally wrenched my body in the right position to face my distraught brother. His face was scrunched up in fear and rapidly turning pink with how loud he was.

"Raine! RAINE!" I yelled trying to get his attention.

He flinched before twisting to face me with a glare. He definitely had better control over his body then I did.

"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING MY NAME FOR?!"

I blinked at him in shock.

"ME?! YOU'RE THE ONE SCREAMING THAT WE'RE GOING TO DIE, YOU FUCK!"

"BECAUSE WE ARE! IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICE YOU NUT CASE, WE'RE FALLING FROM THE MOTHER FUCKING _SKY_!"

" _OBVIOUSLY!_ I CAN SEE HEAR, AND FEEL THAT! I JUST WANTED TO SEE IF YOU WERE OKAY!"

Raine's green eyes looked poisonous as his glare hardened.

"OKAY? _**OKAY?!**_ DO I LOOK _**OKAY?!**_ WE'RE FALLING HOW MANY FEET TO THE GROUND AND YOU'RE ASKING ME IF I'M _**OKAY?!**_ "

I huffed in anger.

"OHHHH _ **EXCUSE ME**_ FOR CARING! MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T PISS OF THE SHINIGAMI WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!"

Raine's head jerked back with such force you would have thought he was slapped. His face slowly began to bloch up with red spots as he trembled with repressed rage. He whipped his hand right up to my face, his pudgy pointer finger positioned in between my eyes.

" _ **You…**_ " He glared venomously as his hand shook and green eyes started to glow.

" _Wait-what?"_

"YOU GOT A LOT OF NERVE TRYING TO BLAME ME YOU DICK! HOW THE HELL IS THIS MY FAULT?!"

I slapped his hand out of my face all thoughts about his glowing green eyes leaving me.

"GET THAT FAT ASS FINGER OUT OF MY FACE! IT'S YOUR FAULT BECAUSE UHHH... I DON'T KNOW YOU INSULTED HIS FUCKING FRIEND?!"

He gripped his hand toward his chest for a moment be before lashing out and grabbing a handful of my tunic.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HE WOULD REACTED THAT WAY?!"

I gripped his tunic in return almost bashing our heads together as I brought his face closer to mine.

"MAYBE NOT ACT LIKE A COMPLETE MORON WHEN FACED WITH SOMEONE THAT CAN KILL US WITH A FLICK OF HIS WRIST?"

"WHY YO-" I gasped letting go of my brothers shirt who was forced away in return as a birds almost crashed into us.

Looking down my eyes almost popped out of my skull as the large area of trees began to get closer. Instead of gripping my collar my twin was now clutching onto me desperately as we came closer and closer to the tree line. He gripped the back of my tunic whimpering in fear as wet tears hit my neck.

"Raine…." I whispered in surprise.

He held on tighter as his tiny body shook. I raised a hand and petted his hair softly.

"I-It's going to be all right. He wouldn't let us die" He shook his head before pulling back to look me in the eye.

"I'm sorry Maize" I could feel my eyes burn with unshed tears.

"Don't be" I hugged him back in return.

Training my eyes below us I jerked in shock as a glowing silhouette of a woman shot up from the largest tree in the forest. Her arms were wind open almost as if she was asking for a hug and her eyes were the brightest shade I've ever seen. She flew right through us causing me to blink my eyes in confusion.

" _What the? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"_

' _What do you mean?'_

I opened my mouth to reply before grunting in pain as I hit the large tree. I hugged Raine closer to me as we hit all the branches the tree had to offer.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, FUCK!"

We hit the ground with a resounding thud as the tree's leaves spilled around us. I laid on my back in a daze as I gazed up at the sky.

"Holy shit….Get the fuck of me" I pushed my prone twin off me and stood up wiping any dirt of my person before turning my gaze towards the tree.

"Did you see that?" I asked turning around to look at my twin who was struggling to stand. He put both his hands on his knees as he gasped for hair.

"See what?" He asked peering up at me through his hair. I walked over helping my twin stand before guiding him closer to the tree.

"This" I placed my palm on the tree. "Saved us" Raine raised a single golden eyebrow. Shrugging my hand away he gave me a dry look.

"And how exactly did a _tree_ save us, bro?"

"You didn't see that woman that just popped out the tree?" He closed his eyes and gave me an exasperated look.

"No Maize, I was too busy releasing all my snot and tears onto your shirt"

I grimaced pulling my shirt collar away from my neck.

"Thanks for that, but there's more important things then that!"

"Like..?" He sighed out.

I swiveled around and pointed at the large tree.

"The fact that a ghostly woman came out of that tree and saved us!" My brother shaked his head and placed his hands on his hips.

"Maize...you're insane"

"I know, but I seriously saw something! Just look!"

I didn't know if this would work, but if we could share our thoughts why couldn't we do that with a memory? I pulled up the memory and began to replay it over and over again in my head.

He stepped back in shock his eyes widening as he looked up at the tree.

Heh…..guess it worked.

"I can't believe it…." He continued to gape at the tree in disbelief as I giggled next to him.

"Hey...what's that?" My brother asked as I trained my eyes onto the object a couple feet away from us.

"I have no idea" I hummed before shuffling closer. "Let's see"

Jogging ahead I stopped in front of a large bag. It was brown with a long strap and multiple zippers and flaps. It looked pretty worn out and a small sunflower insignia with 4 green leaves in each corner, and outlined in white was sewed onto the side.

"Let's have a lookie inside" I flipped open the first flap and unzipped the bag. Inside was a _large_ wad of cash, a stack of papers, water bottles, extra clothes, some daggers, a bag of seeds, a small pot, a large book, and a single note.

"What the hell?..." Raine muttered as he examined the daggers. I picked up the folded note and flicked it open.

_**Sup flesh bags,** _

_**If you're reading this then you survived the drop, congratulations! If you had died…..well let's not worry about that. Anywho, if you even bothered to check, which I doubt you did, you two are now on the Elemental Continent. Specifically in Hi no Kuni(1)… Or Cha no Kuni(2)… or some small ruddy village near those places, doesn't really concern me. You'll find your way.** _

_**My first task for the both of you is simple. Get known. I don't care how you flesh bags get known, just do it. Whether it's becoming a S-rank shinobi, or the Daimyo's chief you need some kind of clout. Once you have a large enough following I'll contact one of you, again whether or not it's the amount of villages that want you dead or which noble wants to hire you for their heir's birthday is irrelevant. Your time limit is 7 years. If you don't complete the task before time's up you can say goodbye to your new life and your soul.** _

_**Inclosed in the bag are some things I thought would help you both in the long run. Money….clothes…a map you get the picture. There's a book that will tell you everything you need to know on your abilities, if you wish to develop them or not is your decision. All I can say is the pot and seeds will come in handy in the future, trust me on that.** _

_**Burn in Hell,** _

_**Shinigami** _

Gripping the note in my hand I had to stop myself from ripping the letter apart.

"Raine" I called out to my brother who was counting the money with a godsmacked look on his face.

He turned towards me and looked down at the letter in my hands.

"What's got you so pissed?" I shoved the letter in his causing him to blink in shock.

"Why don't you take a look at it for yourself" He squinted his eyes as he rapidly read through the latter, his face getting red in till he finally threw the paper to the ground.

"What the hell is this?!" I rubbed my face sighing in irritation. Picking up the letter and the money he was counting and tossed both into the bag. Digging around I gripped a folded piece of paper which ended up being a map. Zipping the bag up I closed the flap and hiked it over shoulder to sit at my hip.

"Our task apparently" I turning to look at the tree.

"And you're gonna just go along with it?!" He yelled. "I don't wanna do any of this! I just wanna go home!"

I spinned around to face my brother with a harsh glare dropping the map in my anger. His eyes widened in shock.

"What exactly do you want me to do about Raine?!" He took a step back, but I wasn't having any of it. I gripped his shoulders and brought him closer towards me.

"You heard him back then! The only reason we're here is to do his bidden! Nothing more, nothing less! It ain't like them stories I showed you! _It ain't about what you want!_ It's about what we gotta do to survive! Our lives….they not in our hands no more. I'm sorry, but what's dont is done and there is _NOTHING_ we can do about it!"

I gazed sadly into wide green eyes that began to mist. I brought him closer and hugged him tightly to his chest, nuzzling into his golden locks.

"It's gonna be okay….I promise" He nodded his head as we separated wiping his face.

Bending down I picked up the discarded map before turning towards the tree once more, and placing my palm on it.

" _Please….whoever you are…..watch over us….watch over Raine...please"_

Blinking in surprise I shook my head.

" _No….did I just? No I'm just hearing things"_

But I felt relieved at the warm words so, I gripped my brothers hand and began stalking away from our drop area.

"Maize….where are we going?"

"For now? No where, we need to know where we are before we can go somewhere" He nodded in agreement.

"We need to look for some type of village. That thing said we were somewhere near Hi no Kuni or Cha no Kuni, and if memory is serving me correctly then they're pretty close to each other"

"Yes, they are. So let's not waste anymore daylight"

"Yeah"

Smalling at my twin who smiled back I gripped his hand and steeled my resolves remembering those kind words as we got further and further away from the tree.

" _ **I will"**_

We could do this….

….

….

….

….

….

….

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END!
> 
> That is a wrap you guys! What do you think? I don't think too much happened in this chapter just some exposition, foreshadowing, and showing off the twins personalities. Alos before I forget for those who don't know.
> 
> 1: Hi no Kuni = Land of Fire
> 
> 2: Cha no Kuni = Land of Tea
> 
> Which reminds me! Where exactly are the twins? I have no idea either ^_^! Thats for you guys to choose!
> 
> So! Cast your votes now! Where exactly are Maize and Raine?
> 
> Hi no Kuni?
> 
> Or
> 
> Cha no Kuni?
> 
> Vote by dropping a comment!
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please show your love by leaving a kudos and show some support by leaving me a comment. It really keeps me motivated to know what people think.
> 
> Lots of Love
> 
> Kasai


End file.
